<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad News by Fake_Ruby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151528">Bad News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby'>Fake_Ruby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e02 The Darkest Hour Part 2, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Lancelot he should prank the knights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You should go in first,” Merlin says when they’re about twenty feet from the entrance. </p><p>“What? Why?” Lancelot questions.</p><p>“So that you can trick them into thinking I’m dead and then surprise! I’m still alive!” </p><p>“What? Merlin, that’s terrible!” </p><p>“It’s just a prank.”</p><p>“Merlin!” Lancelot scolds, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“I know you think it’ll be funny.”</p><p>Lancelot can’t even deny it as he tries to hold back his smile.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone the ever noble Lancelot is really a troublemaker. I’ve kept your secret this long after all.”</p><p>Lancelot sputters as Merlin pats his shoulder and walks past him. Lancelot turns and follows Merlin as Merlin continues talking.</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know how everyone thinks you’re some perfect angel who never breaks the rules. You cause more trouble than I do.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s quite true, sorcerer.” </p><p>“You’re the one who encourages me to use magic in Camelot. In the castle. During the day. With people around.”</p><p>“Well, I… I don’t really have an argument.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Merlin says with a smirk. He leans in to give Lancelot a kiss on the cheek. “Go on then, I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Lancelot is thankful for Merlin dropping into place behind him so that he misses the flush of Lancelot’s cheeks. He takes a breath before he enters the shelter, rehearsing what to say as he walks over to the knights.</p><p>
  <i>“Bad news…”</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merlin pulled a similar prank on Lancelot in 1.05 so I think this was his idea. Also, he doesn't think it's that awful to do because he genuinely doesn't believe the knights care that much about him. Lancelot thinks it's not the greatest thing to do but he does like messing with people and he'd do anything for Merlin so that's why he goes along with it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>